User talk:HarryPotterRules1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Superjokertv page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 02:10, September 17, 2013 (UTC) "The Curse of an Imp" Sure, but I'm not the founder or admin of this wiki. Superjokertv (talk) 02:10, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Admins Presumbly you will have to ask the Community Central, due to the fact their no admins on this site. Maybe Mallory16461646 is admin, she created characters on the wiki before I did and she is founder of other wikis that i'm admin on two of them (Supernatural Fanon and CSI Fanon). Superjokertv (talk) 02:10, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Templates and other borrowed content Hello! It has been brought to my attention that a large number of templates and a lot of content on this Wikia has been taken from the ''Once Upon a Time'' Wiki. In fact, every word in this sentence is a different stolen template. There's also an awful lot of content that has been clearly copy-pasted from OUaT to articles here. I'm aware that you didn't copy the most of these, but as the active admin, it's your responsibility to deal with. (Joys of being an admin.) Now, let me be clear, it is absolutely fine if you want to use our templates and content. However, you must credit the OUaT wiki, per the CC-BY-SA license Wikia uses. (You can read about it here.) The easiest way to credit the OUaT wiki is with a simple hyperlink. I'm going to go through the pages and templates and seek out the plagiarized content, and add credits where they are needed. I assume there won't be any issue with this. If there is, please, bring it up with me, or we can get staff involved if you like. Thank you for your time. 16:36, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about that! Everyone likes things in different places :D Thanks for being understanding! :) 18:11, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Unblock After discussing this with my fellow admins, you are not going to be unblocked. Let me be clear, I appreciate you being helpful here. That's great. However, it has nothing to do with your block on OUaT. You were blocked for insults and threats. Judging by the recent discussions over on CC, your attitude has not changed. Until it does, you will remain blocked. 22:25, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :First of all, I cannot selectively unblock like you're suggesting. Secondly, I don't think you understood me. You were blocked for harassment and insults, and that took place in the chatroom. I am certainly not going to allow you back into the chat, for reasons I've already given you. I'm also not really "active" on this wiki, I just wanted to ensure that the content from the OUaT wiki gets properly credited. A large number of great people work hard to make the OUaT wiki shine, and they deserve to be credited. I appreciate your help in that, but that doesn't erase your past actions. 23:08, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Here is fine, or CC. If you have changed, that's great. But, I'm sure you can understand that it's going to take more time and goodwill before it's enough for us to really trust that you're not going to repeat past behaviors. It's not personal, it's the same treatment anyone else in this situation would get. Good luck with this wiki, though! :) 23:35, October 6, 2013 (UTC)